


softhearted

by ghoulkink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clingy Noctis, Established Relationship, Excessive Cuddling, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Not-Quite Heavy Petting, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulkink/pseuds/ghoulkink
Summary: Noctis likes chubby girls. More specifically, he really likes you.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	softhearted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flopity_flips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/gifts).



> I loved all three of your prompts so much, you have no clue! In turn, I hope you love what I've made from one of them. Merry Christmas!!

Noct has a certain clinginess about him.

That much you’d gleaned upon first meeting him, what with the way his retinue all donned the signature royal black, and some sort of accessory denoting their relationship to the future King: a belt buckle here, a skull pendant there—hell, even the interlining of one of Ignis’ sport coats featured such iconography. At first you’d thought it was merely for the sake of official business, but no, even in their leisurewear, something in each of the boys’ outfits reflected their ties to the Crown.

He was also a bit possessive, in that bratty “I picked this out for you so put it on as soon as you get it” sort of way, always slipping you small gifts with not-so-small price tags to serve as itty bitty reminders of his presence. 

With the way he drapes himself over you, though, all sleepy gazes and sturdy, unmoving limbs, it’s impossible to forget about the person who clings to you like a second skin.

No matter what, Noctis is always glued to your side, be it a hand resting at the small of your back as you stand beside him at the arcade, his strong arms looped around your squishy middle while you attempt to cook pasta (you often overcook the noodles when he’s particularly needy), or even his pinkie linked in yours while you brush your teeth. 

His is a constant presence, comforting and steady and relaxing to a fault. 

The same could easily be said for you, given how frequently he’d mold himself to you for a nap, or merely just to indulge in the softness of your figure. He’s wont to run his fingertips along the dimples of your thick, supple thighs, or to pinch at your love handles in passing as a hello. 

Most of the time, though, he’s got a date with the plush expanse of your stomach. 

Kind of like right now. 

Right now, the two of you were entangled on the couch, halfway watching some B-rated horror movie you’d found on Netflix. You’d been sitting upright at first, your short, chubby fingers stroking his hair as he lay in your lap, but eventually, Noctis maneuvered you both to a resting position, strong arms around your torso and warm, soft cheek pressed to your stomach. 

“Gods, this movie bites,” he snickered against you. “I’m pretty sure that guy started bleeding before the knife even touched him.”

“Still better than that Street Fighter movie you made me sit through.”

“Oh?” Noctis lifted his head at that. “Not like Mortal Kombat was all that good.”

“I sure do hope you mean the sequel.” You say with a playful edge to your tone. “The first one hasn’t aged well on the SFX level, but the story and character portrayal still isn’t too bad.”

“Is that the blue one or the red one?” Noctis asks.

“Red one. Blue one was the sequel where all the cool characters got recast.”

Noctis nodded. “So MK and Street Fighter are comparably awful.”

“Are you winding up to ask me if we can watch terrible video game movies instead of whatever B-movie hell I’ve subjected us to?”

Noctis made a noise of vehement protest. “I’d rather not see Doom again. Like, ever.” Your bodies shifted as he readjusted, his head resting rather conveniently above your stomach, now. “I’m perfectly fine just laying here in mild confusion alongside you.” He folds his arms along your sternum, chin aloft his hands as he looks up at you. You can hardly see him over the ample swell of your chest and make no attempt to stifle a laugh. 

  
  


You’d seen it coming, of course; the boy had all the subtlety of a head cold when it came to the warm, plush body he adored so much.

“Noct.” 

“Yes?” He says, all too innocently. The nerve of this guy, you swear. 

A grin pushes at your cheeks. “You’re all up in my tits, man.”

Nocits hums contentedly, cupping a breast to watch the soft flesh jiggle in his hand. “You’ve got good tits.” 

He suddenly leans forward, chastely kissing the crest of your cleavage. As he moves to lay back against you, you place a hand to the curve of his cheek, thumbing softly at the arch of his cheekbone. “Hey,” you say softly. “You’ve got good titties, too.”

Your eyes lock as silence settles over the two of you, your unblinking stares challenging the other to laugh first. Noctis snorts a bit, barely manages to recover, but you both break soon after, peals of laughter erupting from you both. As he settles down, the gaze he fixes you with is terribly fond. “Dork,” he coos softly. His lips just barely brush yours.

“Double dork,” you say in kind, bridging the gap between you both.

  
  


Your mouths move languidly against each other; no nipping teeth, no explorative tongue, just lip on lip and slow-roaming hands. Warmth travels up your chest in the shape of Noct’s fingertips, his broad, delicate hand hand slipping under your shirt to squeeze gently at the heavy softness of you.

He drags a thumb over your nipple and smirks against your mouth when you squirm. “My bad.”

You can’t help but whine a little. “No fair! I didn’t know we’d entered foreplay territory.”

Noctis pauses, breaking away from you. “Have we?”

A glance out the window tells you all you need to know. The sun is still up, and you’re not cold enough to retreat to the thick nest of blankets he calls a bed. 

You shake your head. “In a few hours, maybe.”

Tilting his head in concession, Noctis gives you one last kiss and starts to settle down. “Mind taking it back a bit? I’m sure we missed something.”

A Wilhelm sounds from the middle of the full-scale brawl the film has suddenly descended into. 

“Probably nothing good, but yeah.” Picking up the remote, you rewind a few extra minutes to figure out just how the hell you got where you were. 

Noctis readjusts against your chest, eyes slipping closed with a contented hum. He says he’s just “resting his eyes”, but before long he’s gotten that slightest bit heavier against you, chest rising and falling in slow, steady breaths.

You carry on watching without him, fingers finding their way to his hair again. 

  
  


××

The two of you are cross-legged on the floor of his living room, pressed knee to knee as you take turns navigating an impossible flying segment in a game you’re playing. In it, you play as a political leader who, for convoluted plot reasons, has been sent into a VR metropolis by aliens who want to take over the world. 

You forget just how you wound up in the cockpit of a ship, but you’re there, handing off the controls when either of you crash or get shot down.

Involuntarily, your bodies lean with the movements of your ship, shoulders tensing as you barely skid through narrow passageways amidst a flurry of projectiles from the enemy ships on your tail. Gently, you push your thumbsticks forward, angling your ship and camera just so— Aaand you crash. Again. 

You can’t help but laugh at yourself as you pass the controller over. “Damn, almost had it.” 

Noct stretches his hands a bit before he restarts the mission. “You were making good time, too. At least I think so, not like there’s a timer or anything.”

“I’d challenge you to a race, but.” You gesture between yourselves and towards the TV. “We’re awful at this.” You’re moving again, swaying in time with the ship neither of you can successfully pilot. “Pull back a bit, if you’re going too fast you’ll clip that wall again.” 

“‘M trying,” Noctis says, pausing for a brief moment to get into a more comfortable position—his back had to have been hurting from the way he slouched forward so heavily. In a motion all too smooth, Noctis rocks his body sideways and follows his momentum directly into your lap, resting easily against your thigh. 

“So warm,” he sighs, resuming gameplay after settling a bit less awkwardly against you. “Who gave you the right to be so cozy, hm?” 

The sincerity of the remark draws a breathy laugh from behind your ribs. “I dunno, man. I guess it’s in my nature.” 

“I can see that. You’re all softhearted and warm on the inside. Outside matches perfectly.” He says with a gentle squish of your thigh. Of course, crashes yet again (in the same place as last time, go figure), and hands the controller off to you with a groan. “You do it. I’ll cheer you on from down here.”

“Mmkay,” you agree easily, curving forward to kiss his forehead. “Gotta stay awake to be my cheerleader, though.” The controller settles easily into your hands.

Much like it always does, Noct’s cheek presses into your thigh. The barest hint of stubble scratches nicely against your skin. “I’ll try. Can’t promise you anything, though.”

“How’s fifteen minutes?” 

Noctis shrugs, a yawn cutting through whatever retort lay on his tongue. “Fifteen minutes for a nap, maybe.” A flurry of laser sound, and without having to open his eyes, Noct knows you’ve been sent back to the beginning of the mission. 

“Wake me up after so I can help you out?” 

You take a moment to flex your cramped hands and start again. “Fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everybody for reading! i hope you have a safe and happy holiday season. :)


End file.
